What's wrong with a bucket?
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: John asks what a bucket is for to the trolls because of Aradia acted towards the question, but he couldn't get the answer from her because of SOME GILL(hint hint) had stabbed him before he could hear it. Then, he bounces from person to person, and ends up talking to Karkat. I guess it's a JohnKat...Help me.


My science teacher was talking about our upcoming test this week, of the solar system and naturally, I was dead-tired and was-like- half asleep. However, I'm -sort of- a light sleeper, so a movement can wake me up. He was talking about our extra credit questions and the second extra credit question was: What was the thing we dropped on Mars? Mars Rover, right? Well, he knew our class loved to use excuses to get EC points on tests, so he almost immediately told us, "You can't put a four wheeled machine, or a-uh- bucket to use." And, guess what? My head snapped up at him. I tried not to smile, but apparently I was, so he asked my for the answer. I knew it, of course, but the problem was, I couldn't take myself seriously. So, here's the idea. Enjoy~!

* * *

"dave!" A god-tiered human boy called to said other. "wait up!" He whined.

The said teenager stopped walking, turning to his best bro. "yo sup john." The red clad boy nonchalantly asked, not a hint of emotion in his tone-not unlike himself, if you don't know. When the blue boy reached the other, he was huffing. He hadn't had much exercise when he and his ecto-sister, Jade Harley, were on the ship. 3 years can take a lot out of you, I'll have you know.

"i-need to ask you-a question-dave." The boy classified as "John" told Dave, taking short breaths in between words. After a rather short time of taking breaths, unlike others who'd take longer-because, Heir of Breath, duh, he grinned at the blonde Strider.

"what is it youre smiling like a dork not that you arent one though." Dave asked, looking at the blue clad boy, his hands shoved in the pockets of his red jeans. He wasn't the emotional one, you see. He was more into not showing his emotions, for some odd reason.

John puffed, folding his skinny arms across his chest pitifully. "well, rose wouldn't tell me what a bucket was for to trolls, and i thought you would tell me." John told him.

A small smirk edged at the Knight's lips as he told him one thing. "go ask karkat." (A/N: You know what that means! :D)

* * *

John walked up behind the nubby horned troll with a wide grin. "hey karkat!"

The mutant blooded troll jumped out of his seat with evident surprise. "WHAT THE FUCK JOHN? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?" The troll cursed at the boy, trying to make up for his surprise with an explanation. Karkat did what he wanted because John grinned even bigger as he began.

"well, rose wouldn't tell me what i wanted, so i went to dave, and-" The boy was interrupted with a surprise question from the candy red blooded troll. Karkat was genuinely surprised at the blue clad boy's actions because he rarely ever went to the Strider boy for anything, especially an answer to a question.

"YOU WENT TO THAT FUCKASS FOR HELP?" Karkat narrowed his eyes at John. "WHAT DID YOU ASK HIM?"

John nervously laughed. "well i heard from aradia in a dream bubble something about buckets-ow!" John was now on the floor, on his back, rubbing his head from a hit from a horn somewhere nearby. John stood, glaring at Karkat. "what the heck, karkat!" John was hit with another horn, making its normal sound, and he grunts with pain.

"Y-YOU'RE SICK JOHN! FUCKING S-SICK!" Karkat's blood rushed to his face with embarrassment. Why in the world would John talk to him about buckets?! Doesn't he know what they're for?!

"ow ow ow," John said repeatedly as the horns hit his head. When John felt blood on his head, he stood and deflected the next horn with his hand. He had an unusual look in his eyes, and Karkat stopped. "i'm getting tired of this shit, jumping from person to person. what. is a bucket, karkat."

"YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW, FUCKASS?" Karkat cursed, making John grab the collar of his shirt. John's normal smile vanished in a matter of seconds at the name that Karat called him.

"no i don't, 'fuckass'. if someone would kindly tell me, i'd know and i'd stop bothering you guys. so?" John scowled as something hot and sticky slowly traced down his forehead. Karkat looked at the boy in fright, for the first time, since the boy wasn't normally that scary to him. No more than grass on the ground.

"IT'S..." Karkat began, hesitant. He was too young to be talking about this...He's only 6 sweeps old, for fuck's sake! "IT'S FOR-FOR MAKING GRUBS..." Karkat said softly, a blush rising to his alien cheeks. John dropped him with a scared look in his sky blue eyes.

"oh, oh, i'm so sorry. i didn't know. no one told me, and meenah stabbed me before aradia could explain, and i'm so sorry karkat." John fell to his knees, babbling a bunch of 'sorry's and 'i didn't know's as Karkat regained his posture.

Karkat felt bad all of a sudden for hurting him with Gamzee's horns. Karkat scooted up next to the babbling Heir, shooshing him. It somehow worked, because soon, his once babbling turned into soft mumbles of jumbled sentences.

"ITS OKAY. YOU DIDN'T KNOW JOHN. I FORGIVE YOU...SHOOSH..." John then hugged Karkat, shoving his face into his shirt. This surprised the troll, and he jumped.

But, John grinned with a scoff. "thisiswhyilikeyou..."He meshed together. Karkat blinked a few times, not being able to decipher the meshed words clear enough.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JOHN." Karkat asked the blue clad boy, his curiosity rising. Though, he didn't get a clear answer, instead all he got was a simple,

"it's nothing, karkat!" As John hopped up, hands clamped together behind his back, with a wide smile, he pulled Karkat up. Karkat shoved his nose and beneath into his soft collar of his grey sweater. Karkat reached up at John battered head, and placed one hand there.

When John winced at the touch, Karkat jerked back slightly, touching his head lightly. He scoffed when he felt the blood the seeped through his skull. As Karkat leaded him to Kanaya to patch up, he told him,

"YOU'RE THE MOST FUCKING IDIOTIC MOIRAIL I'VE EVER HAD, JOHN." But, John simply grinned as Karkat arm was slung around his neck. Because all along, he knew what a bucket was for. He just wanted to see Karkat blush because he was cute when he did so.

* * *

The last part was more of a last minute thing because my teachers kept trying to read this short story, and I was supposed to be researching the Japanese Internment Camps, so... ^-^* I'll get to it while they try and get the video to work. It's not like I don't have time..


End file.
